The Future Begins
Introduction (blurb) 2375: After being rescued from the [[USS Jenolen|U.S.S. Jenolen]] by the crew of the ''Starship Enterprise'', Captain Montgomery Scott found himself seventy-five years removed from the time he knows, a twenty-third-century engineer now living in the twenty-fourth. Now he serves as the liaison between the Starfleet Corps of Engineers and the admiralty, supervising the S.C.E.'s mission assignments. But Scott's transition into a new century is not an easy one. The horrors of the Dominion War in particular bring about a crisis of conscience that leads Scotty from the strife-torn world of Kropasar to the pleasure planet of Risa, where encounters with Admirals Alynna Nechayev and William Ross, Ensign Robin Lefler, and Lefler's mysterious mother lead Scotty to a momentous decision.... Summary References Characters :Andrews • Beltz • Deg • Dramar • Forecic • Geren'zrix • Sunanios Gilvatac • Bendalion Iamor • Geordi La Forge • Lasca • Robin Lefler • Lorin • Bor Loxx • Leonard McCoy • Dreso Miculamor • Colton Morrow • Alynna Nechayev • Esperanza Piñiero • Morgan Primus • Theodore Quincy • Ramaijif • William Ross • Montgomery Scott • Delasat Vantimor • Rafe Viola Leonard James Akaar • Mahmud al-Khaled • Almodóvar • Jonathan Archer • Morgan Bateson • Belunis • • Borosh • Burgoyne 172 • Cartwright • Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Zefram Cochrane • Salvador Dalí • Richard Daystrom • Ezeafulukwe • Matt Franklin • God • David Gold • Sonya Gomez • Guinan • John Harriman • Hoffmann • George William Jefferies • James T. Kirk • Koike • Koloth • Koval • Lydia Littlejohn • Leland T. Lynch • Mondolen • Brennad Odymo • Ortolappin • Jean-Luc Picard • Hamish Preston • Mira Romaine • George Sanders • Sarek • Clara Scott • Spock • Phineas Tarbolde • T'Vreen • Nyota Uhura • Usbek-Wran • Ven • Nik Viola • Wrightwell • Xentalir • Yerbi • Yeros • th'Zhalin • Min Zife Locations :Akiganel sector • Arcturus • Earth • El Dorado Hotel and Vacation Resort • Engineering Room • Epsilon Ceti Outpost (Epsilon Ceti B) • the galaxy • Hanotis Harbor • Helaspont Nebula • Kropasar • Kropaslin Curia • Littlejohn Monument • Risa • Starfleet Medical Headquarters • Starfleet Museum • • Suraya Bay • Temtibi Lagoon • Tolari Tower • Tucker Memorial Building 36 Ursae Majoris • Aberdeen • Alpha Arietis • Amargosa • Andor • Argelius II • Arias sector • • Caldos Colony • Casperia Prime • Cluster Telpha-Z • Delphi Ardu • Demilitarized Zone • Dyson Sphere • Ferenginar • Gauran Ja-Tem • Gemworld • Helaspont Nebula • Hell • Istanbul • Kalandra sector • Khitomer • Krung Thep • Maeglin • Mars • Neu-Stuttgart • Norpin V • Omicron Ceti • Palais de la Concorde • Phloston Paradise • Romulus • San Francisco • Scotland • Starbase 12 • Starbase 375 • Starbase 395 • Starfleet Headquarters • Talin • Tellar Prime • Tsugh Kaidnn • Typhon Expanse • Vega • Vega IX • Veridian III • • Wrigley's Pleasure Planet • Xaraka XII Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Breen frigate • • Irenic (shuttlecraft) • (runabout) boat • • Breen warship • • • • ( ) • ( ) • • • • ( ) • escape pod • • • • • impulse flitter • • • • • (battle cruiser) • Phoenix • Romaine • • • Tzenkethi troop transport Races and cultures :Andorian • Blood Many • Bolian • Deirr • El-Aurian • Escherite • Gnalish • Guidon • Hekaran • Horta • Human (Scot) • Klingon • Kropaslin • Megarite • Mizarthu • Risian • Tiburonian • Vissian • Vulcan Axanar • Azziz • Breen • Cardassian • Ferengi • Haradin • Hermat • Human (Aztec • Danish) • Narisian • Pelosian • Petraw • Romulan • Tzenkethi • Withiki • Xindi States and organizations :Agreement Party • Consensus Party • Continuing Committee • Daystrom Institute • Dominion • Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Newsnet • Imperial Intelligence • New Essentialists Movement • Risian Hedony • Risian Ministry for Planetary Affairs • Section 31 • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Tal Shiar • Timsonian Institute • United Federation of Planets • Witenagemot of Kropasar Ranks and titles :administrator • admiral • ambassador • bartender • cadet • captain • chairman • chaplain • chief engineer • chief of staff • commander • commanding officer • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • fleet admiral • High Cyning of the Witenagemot of Kropasar • king • lieutenant • manager • officer • pilot • politician • president • President of the United Federation of Planets • professor • psychologist • scientist • second officer • secretary • security officer • soldier • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Command Liaison • tactical officer • thane • transporter chief • waiter Technology and weapons :adapted reader • android • antigrav boot • bathtub • bioneural gel pack • biotechnology • Canopian timepiece • cloaking device • clock • combadge • comm scrambler • communications array • communicator • computer • computer cartridge • computer core • computer terminal • database • desktop monitor • duotronic • energy dissipator • flagship • force field • holoframe • holoprojector • Iconian gateway • isolinear chip • isolinear rod • kaleidoscope • M-5 computer • memory core • mine • mirror • monitor • multitronic • nanotech processor • padd • pattern buffer • reactor chamber • replicator • retractable sensor pod • satellite • self-sealing stembolt • sonic shower • starbase • starship • subspace accelerator • tectonic stress regulator • time corridor generator • toilet • transporter • tribblecom • turbocar • turbolift • universal translator • vertical pressure vessel • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp field • wave generator • weather control grid • weather modification net Other references :2294 • 2350s • 2371 • 2375 • 2376 • 22nd century • 23rd century • 3-D crossword puzzle • alcohol • Aldebaran whiskey • ale • alien • Andorian ale • Andorian genders • Antedean soaking spot • antimatter • April • asymmetrical peristaltic field manipulation • atmosphere • August • basalt • binary system • bird • blackjack • book • brain • bridge • buffet • bulldog • Caledonian cream • Carrington Award • chicken • city • Class L • clone • clothing • cockpit • coffee • colony • continent • Daluvian puzzle • day • decade • dedication plaque • dilithium • Dominion War • drysuit • Dundee cake • duritanium • Election Day • emergency shutdown • • Federation Standard • fireworks • Forfar Bridie • fruit • funeral • Gaelic • galaxy • Gorborasti palmsnake • government • Great Bird of the Galaxy • haggis • history • holiday • horga'hn • hour • humanoid • ice • iron • jamaharon • juice • Kaferian apple pie • kebab • kilometer • Kropasar Journal of Applied Biotechnology • Lohlunat Festival • magic • March • marriage • matter • May • meatball • metal • meter • military • minute • money • month • moon • museum • music • Mythran coffee • orbit • outpost • paper • philosophy • physics • pip • planet • plant • plasma • plasteel • pyramid • quarters • Regulation 157 • [[Romulan kalifal|Romulan kalifal]] • sandwich • Saurian brandy • scotch • second • snake • sofa • song • spacedock • spider tramezzino • star • stardate • Starfleet's General Orders • star system • subspace • Sunday • synthehol • Takaran spiced ale • Tarnsday • technology • Tellarite language • temporal rift • tentacle • tetryon • textbook • time • toroid • toy • transporter room • tree • uniform • universe • Varasday • vegetable • virus • warp core breach • warp plasma • water • xenophobia • year Information *This eBook is the second of six in the SCE: What's Past miniseries, celebrating the fortieth anniversary of ''Star Trek''. Related Stories *This story endeavors to tie together the majority of Scotty's 24th century fiction appearances in a single continuity. Some of the titles referenced are: **short story: "Ancient History" **novel: Crossover **novel: Doors Into Chaos **short story: "Dorian's Diary" **novel: Engines of Destiny **short story: "Full Circle}}" **comic: Old Debts **novel: Renaissance **novel: Restoration **short story: "Safe Harbors" **novel: Ship of the Line **novel: Spectre **short story: "Through the Looking Glass}}" **novel: The Two-Front War *Admiral Ross' connection to Section 31 was established in "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges". External link * Connections | after1=Echoes of Coventry| type2= | series2= | subtitle2= | format2= | before2= | after2= | type3= | series3= | subtitle3= | format3= | before3= | after3= | typea= | author=| formata= | beforea=| aftera=| prevpocket=Here There Be Monsters | nextpocket=Ambush | voyages1=| adbefore1= | adafter1= | voyages2= | adbefore2= | adafter2= | timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2376| date1=2375 | prevdate1=A Stitch in Time | nextdate1=Think Tank| date2=early-2376 | prevdate2=Alice| nextdate2=Riddles| }} Future Begins, The